In recent years, an edge machined lens supply system in which an edge machined lens is supplied from a lens manufacturer side to a spectacle shop has been expanding. In this system, the lens manufacturer receives framing information including frame information which is selected by a customer by online from the spectacle shop, machining conditions are set based on this framing information, the edging machining is performed, and the edge machined lens is supplied to the spectacle shop.
In Patent Document 1, an improvement of a marking performed within these machining processes is proposed so as to improve a manufacturing yield as an object thereof.
Besides, as a variety of markings for a conventional spectacle lens which is added to a commercially available lens, there are a marking normally called as a hidden mark (in which lens manufacturing maker, lens optical information, layout information, and so on are added), a paint mark, and so on, added to a semi-finished lens such as a progressive-power lens (a surface of one side is machined and the surface of the other side is not machined. Hereinafter, called as semi-lens) performed at a lens manufacturing factory and so on.
In the Patent Document 1, a laser marking is performed on a machined surface of a circular semi-lens which is before thin-machined or edge-machined so that a lens machiner or a lens inspector can see a frame rim shape thereof by a visible mark based on shape information of a frame received from the spectacle shop in advance. Namely, a worker is able to distinguish a region where a failure can be occurred and where a failure can not be occurred by this marking.
Meanwhile, a normal marking process in a process before the edge-machining is described. For example, when an un-machined surface of a semi-lens of a progressive-power lens is machined, this semi-lens is layout blocked to a machining tool or a machining equipment, and therefore, layout information to determine a machining reference is required. Consequently, some machining reference position is determined and the marking is performed on the lens surface with the paint mark, after a diopter test and a check of an optical layout of a machined surface of the semi-lens to be used are performed. This semi-lens is blocked to the machining tool or the machining equipment based on this marking information, and the machining of the unmachined surface is performed.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-288891